Betrayal re-written
by spyroXcynder115
Summary: Ok, the author of this book is a good writer, but did still made cynder the villian. And when Cynder did things in the story, she was giving no mercy, and no emotion for her. She begged for her life but even Spyro, her friend since he saved her from the dark master didnt care for her. I made me pissed, but im calm and i re-written this story for Cynder and her fans...
1. Chapter 1: Murder

**I do not own this story but...the person who dose, should not have writen it at all. He shouldnt be a Spyro fan at all. What he wrote...basicly made Cynder trash. Mercy and Emothion didnt exsit it the story he wrote. This is a rewrite to show how it would have gone.**

Chapter one: Betrayal

(Spyro's POV)

It's been sixty years since Spyro and other dragons killed Malefor and brought peace back to the Dragon Realms and all the hatchlings involved in the war against The Dark Master were now helping keep the peace as Dragon Elders, all except for one. "Cynder you need to stop with your childish games you're a Dragon Elder now for crying out loud" Tomas said.

"But I don't want to be an elder." Cynder said.

"I agree with you Tomas but you have to remember you acted just as childish when you were her age." Volteer replied.

"Where are you going Cynder?" They asked.

"I'm going home I don't want to have to deal with you guys when I have a headache." She replied.

Cynder had managed to get away from Tomas and Volteer and was flying as fast as she could. When she reached the edge of the trees she came to a halt. Excitement filled her when she saw Cyril's sleeping form. "Tomas, if I'm unhappy then you shall be to." She whispered as she ran out of the cover of the trees and attacked the sleeping Ice Guardian. Glancing around to make sure nobody saw her kill Cyril. Cynder took off in the direction of The Dragon Temple; she knew she would be safe there as long as the other dragons couldn't pin Cyril's murder on her. She had almost reached the temple when a ball of fire hit a tree right over her head, blowing a large chunk of the tree off.

Cynder spun around her eyes wide and saw me and Flame coming towards her. Cynder made it to the temple only barely dodging one of my fireballs. Once Cynder was at the temple the sound of fireballs stopped completely. A mixture of angry and pained screeches could be heard coming from the trees, which caused every dragon in the temple to come out to see what the commotion was about. Tomas was the last one to arrive by the time he arrived there was already a large crowd of dragons surrounding Cynder. Tomas pushed his way through till he saw the cause of the commotion. Cynder was panting and trembling. "What is going on here?" He asked concerned.

"I dunno Tomas." Volteer said glancing from Tomas, to Cynder. "She came running in like Malefor was chasing her. But it seems Flame and Spyro are really upset about something though I can hear their pained cries listen." The low murmurings of the dragons died as everyone listened to the pained cries of two dragons.

Tomas turned to stare at the dragoness who was still having trouble catching her breath. He watched Cynder take several deep breaths before asking, "What did you do to Flame and Spyro to cause such a pained cry from dragons who haven't cried since they were kids?"

Cynder swallowed hard, and glanced at the outskirts of the temple, where she was sure Flame and Spyro were prowling, before looking back at the Dragon Elder.

"You need to protect me." She whispered.

"Why do I need to protect you?" Tomas asked.

"Because," she said, her voice taking on a frantic tone, "There're coming to kill me."

"Who are trying to kill you?" Tomas asked.

"Spyro and Flame are."

"Why would they want to kill you, you are their friend." Tomas asked flashing her a worried look.

"Nothing I didn't do anything." As Cynder finished a loud painful screech came from somewhere outside the temple.

"Those cries tell a different story." Tomas said worried that the cries were so close. "So let's tell the truth this time." Cynder stared up at Tomas with fear in her eyes. She couldn't tell him. Tomas would kill her if she told him she killed his mate. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"You can't be serious Cynder." Ember said. "Spyro and Flame are out for blood and I think I know why."

"Yeah, we almost got killed ourselves trying to get back home to report on our reconnaissance mission. You had to have done something to make them this mad." The Earth Guardian, Terrador added.

She knew the best option would be to confess but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I was just so mad that Tomas didn't give me a choice about becoming an elder! There he was and I killed him." She said to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about are you going mad?" Tomas asked confused. I'm right here in front of you alive and well."

Cynder stared up at Tomas her lips trembling. She screamed as she saw Flame and I come out of the trees. Everyone turned and gasped as they saw us walking towards the black dragoness hate shining in our eyes.

Cynder just stood there, frozen as she shriviled back aginst the wall. "No, please go away!" cynder cried out with fear as flame and I jumped at her. She spat venom around her as a barrier. "Cynder! Why dont you go ahead and tell Thomas what happend!" flame growled.

"Cynder...Whats going on? Please tell me now." thomas asked cynder, who was in tears. She stood there as everyone watched her. She was in her own nightmare come true. "I...I...I killed, Cyril." cynder final finished and looked down at the ground. Thomas just stood there in shock when he heard that Cynder has killed his mate Cyril. The room temputure began to rise as everyones hate for this black dragoness grew more. Even Spyro didnt feel anything for her, even all the years as friends.

"You..you RAAAGH!" thomas roared out, going to kill cynder. She jumped out of the way in time but I was there and kicked her aginst the wall. Flame followed up and breathed a wave of fire with Ember at cynder but she deflected it with wind. She then took off flying as fast as she could with me trailing behind her. She flew down into Avalar through the trees but it didnt do any good. i caught up buit she whipped her tail at me and fell aginst a tree.

She flew off again but i saw where she went. She went to a cave to hide. When I finally reached the cave I waited for Cynder to come around the corner that would lead to it. The dragoness ran around the corner and skidded to a halt at the sight of the cave. I waved in greeting a demonic look from the fiery pits of hell burning in my eyes before jumping on her grabbing her by the arm. Cynder screamed, and began kicking and thrashing in an attempt to get away. Growling in annoyance I broke through the bone. Cynder's scream gave me a large amount of satisfaction. I shook my head as hard as I could until I heard the sound of tearing flesh. Looking at Cynder I saw that I had bitten her arm clean off her body.

Cynder cried as she arm bled out and Spyro just felt something punch his heart after what he did. "Spyro, please...let me go. I wouldnt kill without reason. Im sorry, dont do this..." cynder pleaded.

"Fine, but the only reason im doing this is beacuse Thomas should be the one to kill you. now come here." i said with my paw out.

"Thank you Spyro..." cynder said and did what was told. I grabbed her arm then breath fire on the limb as i held down on her muzzle. Cynder tried to scream at the agonizing pain to her cut off arm. I stop then cool it down with ice. She cried and fell to her knees in pain and sorrow. "Now go before i change my mind." i replied sadly knowingthat my best friend may die. Cynder ran off preparing to get int he air until she stopped and look at me. She mouthed, "Im sorry." before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Spyros thoughts

(Tomas's POV) **WARNING: Sexual content. ahead**

It's been four years since my nephew let that murderous traitor Cynder go free and I've been looking for her ever since. Volteer and the new Ice Guardian Draco were helping me. We were following up on a lead that we got from my younger brother Reuben who said he saw a black dragoness with only one arm in the vicinity of what remained of the Mountain of Malefor.

When we arrived we looked around for any more leads to Cynder's whereabouts. "Hay Tomas come over here I think I found something!" Draco's voice called.

I ran over to Draco's side as he lifted a black dragon scale off the ground and handed it over to me as soon as I was within reach. As I examined the scale noticing the faint traces of dragon blood, I handed the dragon scale to Volteer and asked him, "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah I do and this dragon scale couldn't have been here more than four years it has to belong to her." He answered.

"I wish we brought Terrador with us he's a lot better at tracking than any dragon I know." Draco said wishfully.

"I thought we might need him so I asked my brother to send for him." I replied. "He should be here within the next hour or so."

We used that time to look for more leads but found none and we were about to leave, that is until Volteer and Draco suggested that we look in the underground caverns. Volteer volunteered to wait outside for Terrador as Draco and I went into the caverns.

"Hay Tomas I know this is none of my business and you can ignore my question if it's too personal but I want to know why you haven't chosen a new mate too replace Cyril yet." Draco said.

I heard Draco's question but decided to ignore it because I wasn't ready to tell him that I had fallen for him. We looked around the different caverns for anything we could use to find Cynder. We even found the remains of Spyro, Sparx and Cynder's Time Crystal prison. Suddenly I heard something coming towards us. Apparently Draco heard it too as he got behind me most likely so he could watch my back in the fight to come.

As we waited for the source of the sound to approach us we heard four more sounds coming from our left, right and behind us. "Shit we're surrounded." I said.

"Don't worry guys it's just us." A familiar voice said. Stepping out of the shadows was Spyro with his constant companion Sparx, Volteer, Terrador, Iorek and Flame.

"Hay, you guys scared the shit out of us." Draco exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." Sparx said who was sitting on his brother's head.

"Reuben told me you guys needed my help in tracking down Cynder." The Earth Guardian said. "So did you guys find anything here?"

"Yeah we did." Draco answered as he handed over the black dragon scale. "We think this dragon scale belongs to Cynder."

As Terrador examined the dragon scale, Spyro walked over to me and apologized for letting Cynder go and explained his reason for letting her go. All I said was that I understood his actions and forgave him for what he did as I never believed that he was in on Cyril's murder as the other Dragon Elders thought. Terrador turned to look at me and said, "Tomas this dragon scale definitely belongs to Cynder."

"Good can we use it to find her?" I asked.

Terrador shook his head and said, "Sorry the remnants of blood on this dragon scale are too old to use in any tracking spells that I know of."

"Wait what about that scrying spell you used to find my son." Volteer said.

"Like I said before the blood is too old." Terrador replied.

"Shit if only we had something that belonged to her." Draco said pissed.

"Wait did you say something that belongs to her." Flame asked.

"Yeah I did why?" Ice Guardian asked.

"What about this necklace?" Flame asked pointing at his mate.

"Spyro you have a necklace that used to belong to Cynder?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah I found it in her old room three months ago." Spyro said.

"Terrador can we use this necklace to find Cynder." Sparx asked. Terrador nodded and we all cheered.

'_After all these years I'm finally going to have my revenge.' _I thought happily.

"Let's get back to the temple so Terrador can use that scrying spell." Iorek said.

We all stared at the Fire Guardian surprised that he spoke as he hardly ever voiced his thoughts preferring to use body language to communicate.

As we were getting ready to leave Spyro came over to me twitching like hell. "Spyro what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Uhh, Tomas can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure what eating ya," I asked.

Spyro smiled at my attempt to make him feel better and asked, "Tomas are you my father?"

"No I'm not I'm gay remember."

"Then why did it feel weird when I had sex with you?" He asked. "It felt like we were violating the incest taboo."

"We were you're my nephew." I replied.

"Can you tell me who my father is?"

"Yeah, it's my older brother Ignitus." I said.

"No wonder he was so protective of me when he was alive." Spyro said smiling.

As we were coming up on the Dragon Temple, a dragon flew out of the temple to meet us. As the dragon got closer I saw that it was Reuben. He flew straight at me and I dove to avoid him but Reuben followed me.

As Reuben continued his usual way of greeting me I maneuvered my way through the trees hoping to slow him down, when out of nowhere Spyro dive bombed Reuben causing him to dive too low in an attempt to avoid him and crash into a tree.

A few hours later Reuben woke up and looked around the room he was in. eventually his eyes landed on me. I was dabbing his head with a damp cloth. "Fuck what happened?" Reuben asked.

"You were chasing me as usual when Spyro decided to help me out and dive bombed you causing you to crash into a tree." I answered as I placed the cloth back in the bowl of water at my side and wringing it out.

"Remind me to kick Spyro's ass when I feel better." Deciding not to say anything I just nodded replacing the cloth to my brother's forehead knowing full well that if Reuben even tried to kick Spyro's ass he'd be back in the medical room for a month or more with broken bones.

I felt a tap on my right wing when I looked over my shoulder I saw Iorek. "Tomas told me to tell you that the scrying spell is ready." The Fire Guardian said in his usual form of communication. I nodded having no trouble understanding his body language.

"Can you watch my brother?" I asked him. He nodded taking the cloth from my paw. I left heading for the Council Chambers instinctively knowing that would be where Terrador would be.

"Ah, there you are Elder Tomas." Ember said smiling.

"Ember why are you always so formal when we are in the Council Chambers?" I asked.

"Am I, I never noticed." She said honestly.

"As you all know I had Iorek pull you guys from your various tasks to let you know that the scrying spell is ready. The Earth Guardian said. "All I have to do now is drop this necklace onto this map and wherever it stops is where Cynder is hiding."

When Terrador dropped the necklace it started to move of its own accord as if being moved by an unseen force, then it stopped over the city of Warfang. "It makes sense that she would hide in Warfang as it is a large city and many dragons living there lost their limbs when Malefor's army laid siege to it so her missing arm would go unnoticed." Flame said as he gave the necklace back to Spyro.

"So who will help me bring that bitch back?" I asked.

"I will." Spyro said. "I need to prove to the other elders that I had nothing to do with your mate's murder."

"Here we go again." Sparx said from Spyro's head.

"Shut up Sparx and get off my head." Spyro said shaking his head.

"I'll come too Cyril was like a father to me when I was growing up and always made time for me when I needed him." Flame said.

"I'll go too." Draco said. "Cyril was the Ice Guardian before me so I feel a sense of duty in making sure that bitch pays for what she did."

With that said Spyro, Flame, Draco, Sparx and I flew for the dragon city of Warfang. When we arrived we decided to split up into two groups Spyro, Sparx and Flame going in one direction and Draco and I in the other so we could find her faster. As we were walking Draco asked me the same question he did earlier. This time I decided to answer.

"I have but I don't know if he loves me back or if he's even gay for that matter."

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"It's...it's...it's you." I stuttered cheeks turning red as blood filled them in a sure sign of embarrassment.

For a few seconds Draco looked at me like I grew another head than shoved his lips against mine kissing me. We stood there for what seemed like hours kissing each other.

I slipped my tongue out and pressed it against Draco's lips silently begging for entrance. Draco refused to do so for a few seconds than opened up allowing me to slip my tongue in.

Our tongues fought for dominance which I eventually won by pinning Draco's tongue. When we finally pulled apart Draco looked into my eyes saying, "It's about time."

"What do you mean it's about time?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me that you love me for the past two years." Draco answered.

"How did you know that I loved you?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard not to ignore all the signs you gave me." Draco said. "At first I didn't like you but that changed when you saved my life last year. After that day I started seeing you differently.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well the first thing I started noticing was the fact that we had much of the same interests." The Ice Guardian said. "Also the fact that you helped me admit to myself and others that I was gay didn't hurt your chances to become my mate, but what clinched it was your body and the way you move it through the air as you fly and the fact that I hung on to every word you said like they would be the last words I would ever hear you speak."

I stood there for what seemed like hours thinking that I was dreaming. _'There's no way this is real.' _I thought. _'I can't really be getting all that I ever wanted in life.' _"Draco, do me a favor and punch me." I said.

"Why do you want me to punch you?" the Ice Guardian asked looking perplexed.

"Because what's happing right now must be a dream," I said. "I really can't be getting all I ever wanted in life and I want to return to reality."

"Okay if that's what you want." Draco said as he drew his fist back. When he launched his fist aiming for my gut I doubled over in pain as his fist struck it knocking the wind out of me. "Okay so I'm not dreaming." I gasped in pain.

"Are you alright Tomas, I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Draco asked worried.

"I'll be fine in a couple of minutes." I said still gasping in pain. As I stood there trying to regain my breath. Spyro, Sparx and Flame, came flying towards us with a look in their eyes telling us that they were ready for a fight only to see me and my new mate alone.

"What's going on here?" Sparx asked as he landed on Spyro's left horn. "I heard Tomas gasp in pain."

"I thought I was dreaming about getting close to having my revenge so I asked Draco to punch me so I would wake up." I said as I finally regained my breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked. "You guys should be on the other side of Warfang looking for Cynder."

"We were coming back to tell you that she wasn't there." Flame said as he took the necklace from around his mate's neck and a map from his rawhide sack.

"What are you doing honey?" Spyro asked.

"I'm making sure that Cynder is still here in Warfang before we continue our search." He replied.

When he dropped the necklace onto the map like Terrador had the necklace once again stopped on the city of Warfang after moving around the map for a few seconds.

"Spyro can you hear me?" Terrador's voice emanated from Spyro's rawhide sack. Spyro pulled out a blue gem when on closer inspection I realized he was holding a communication gem.

"Yeah I can, what is it Terrador?" Spyro asked the gem.

"A dragoness just called me and told me that she saw a dragoness matching Cynder's description at Warfang's town square. Terrador said.

"Okay we'll head over there immediately." Spyro said before placing the gem back inside his sack.

We headed for the town square upon arrival we saw Cynder at a food stand. "How much for this fruit?" cynder asked the clerk. He sighed when he saw the amount of change Cynder had. "Not enough for one, sorry my dear." She nodded and walked away. The clerk looked at her then called out, she turned to catch one of the fruits. "But i-" "No its fine. Please have it." the clerk said smiling before turning to other custormers. Cynder walked on. "Where the hell is she going?" thomas said watching the black devil. The grup hopped buildings watching Cynders every move she made then she turned to an alley way. I was about to go after her when Spyro stopped me. "Spyro, whats going on?" i ask.

"Just wait and watch what she dose. Just a bit longer." spyro asked. I nodded and we then got above cynder on the roof, and we saw cynder walk to a dead end of the alley. She stopped, pacing thr fruit down she had and started to smash the wall, cutting it with her tail blade. The group looked at her with curiosity then saw that she used the rocks into a bed. She picked up the fruit and stared at it. She growled then threw it at the wall, getting up and smashed her head on the wall repediatly.

(Spyros P.O.V)

"Cynder..." i said as watch her hurt herself. Terrador looked at me with the same feeling, knowing what we were going to do wasnt right. But he was a guardian and he must up held justice. "Spyro, go down there and distract her." thomas said. Spyro shook his head. "No, you stay here. Ill talk to her."

"Im agreeing with Spyro Thomas." terrador added. Thomas just growled and watched Cynder. I flew down and came from behind. "STop or you could kill yourself." Cynder jumped and backed into the corner. "NO! Please, leave me alone, i dont want to die! Plea-" "cynder easy easy, im not going to hurt you. Im here to talk"

"How do I know your not leading me into a trap?" cynder said still in the corner with twice as much fear in her then before. "Cynder, you know me. I wouldnt do th-" "YES BUT YOU TEARD MY ARM OFF!" cynder cried and layed there on the cold ground. "Listen, I know i killed Cyril, but thats because i was so angery with Thomas. He forced me to be an elder when i didnt want to and so imade him unhappy. Im sorrry...just leave me here to die." cynder finished and looked away. Spyro had never felt this much sorrow for cynder since he found out about Cyril...


	3. Chapter 3: Cynder's sentence

(Thomas P.O.V)

"Cynder, im sorry. But you know what you did and you must be punished. You killed Cyril, a guardian that helped protect you and cared for you. And look, you killed him because Thomas made you an elder."

"I know, but I dont want to go, I dont want to die...Please leave me alone. And you should have let me die all those years ago." cynder said crying. Above them were the group watching and listening to what they were saying. Thomas was getting impatient. "Agh, im done waiting." thomas said jumping off the side of the building down to cynder. He then went grasping it with both paws Cynder jumped into the air at the sudden pressure on her tail turning around she saw Thomas with both of my paws wrapped around her tail. He winked at her and started dragging her by the tail towards the others.

"Tomas let go of my tail!" Cynder yelled trying to pull her tail out of my grip.

"Like I'm really going to let go of you after you murdered my mate." I laughed heartlessly as I tied her up with fire retardant rope. "By the way I found your son and I'm going to murder him just like you murdered my mate.

We flew back to the temple Cynder being carried in a net by my mate and Spyro. When we got back Reuben once again flew after me but this time instead playing along and trying to avoid him I breathed a huge ball of fire at him as a sign that I wasn't in the mood for his childish games.

Reuben avoided the ball of fire and left me alone knowing that whenever I attacked him with an intent to kill was never a good time for his childish games, We let Cynder out of the net and she entered the temple with me on her left, Spyro in front of her with Sparx sitting on his Mohawk like crest watching his back, Flame behind her and my mate to her right and Reuben flying above her head effectively cutting off any escape routes.

We ushered her into the execution grounds and tied her to a pole while Reuben went to the dungeons to retrieve Cynder's son Ryu. He came back with Ryu tied up in the same kind of rope Cynder was bound in and tied him up to a pole next to Cynder.

"Do you have any last requests before you die Cynder?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Does anybody else have any last requests on Cynder's behalf?" I asked.

"I do." A black dragon said entering from the east entrance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Cynder's mate and Ryu's father Thoron." The black dragon replied.

"Daddy, please help me." Ryu cried. Hearing Ryu's cry for help, and taking it for the real thing I asked, "What is your request?"

"I want to take my son's place, as he's only a hatchling and I don't want him to die so young."

"You do realize that you will die if you take your son's place, are you sure you want to take his place. I said.

"Yes I'm sure." Thoron said without any hesitation.

"Draco release Ryu." I called out to my mate.

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" Ryu asked as Draco removed him from the pole and tied Thoron to the pole instead.

"Be still my son and leave this place." Thoron said.

"No daddy I won't leave you." Ryu cried stubbornly.

Reuben brought out a table leaden with an assortment of weapons. I walked over to the table looking at the different weapons choosing a Dragon's Bane which was a blade that inflicted terrible agony to any dragon cut or impaled by it. It didn't matter if they were good or evil as the curse placed on it affected them both.

(Spyro P.O.V)

Thomas walked over to Cynder and Thoron. Lifting the blade he impaled Thoron repeatedly in the shoulders and any other spots that wouldn't kill him instantly causing him to scream in agony. I could hear Ryu's lamentations as he watched his father get impaled in the background and Thomas told somebody to take him out as he didn't need to see what he was seeing. I went to pick up the little hatchling and carry him out of the room in my arms. I looked back at Cynder who was in tears and absolute fear, I didnt know what to do.

Thomas turned his attention to Cynder and in her eyes was a flicker of fear which gave him a large amount of satisfaction and made me discomfort. He lifted the blade again, holding at her shoulders. I thought as he going to was about to stab her then, I roar out and head butt Thomas away then cut the the ropes on Thoron and Cynder. "GO! Now!" i said before breathing fire around them.

"Spyro! What the hell are you doing!? thomas said backing up. I grabbed Ryu and took off in the air after Cynder and Thoron. Thomas and Rueben went after them but then Terrador stopped them. "Terrador, what are you doing!?" Spyro just freed them and there get-" "Thomas enough! They gotten too far, we will let them go for now..." terrador said feeling relived..

Thomas roared and stormed off. "Ruebenm stay with Thomas." terrador said.

"Sure." he said and followed. Spyro caught up with cynder and her mate. "Cynder, Reuben. Follow me to the mountains, i know a place where we can be safe." i said flying past them.

"Spyro wait. Why did you save us?" cynder said watching him. "Yes, why Spyro?" reuben added. Spyro didnt answer and continued on. They flew for another hour then reached the moutains. Spyro led them futher inland and then dived down to a type of ravhin then landed in front of a cave. "Ok head inside. Here, take Ryu. Ill be back with wood and some food." i said handing sleeping ryu to her. "And ill get some herbs for your wounds."

"Thank you so much Spyro..."cynder said walking into the cave. Reuben, Cynder and their son Ryu were now safe for now. Spyro went to get wood and food for them, knowing full well that he has betrayed his friends and the guardians. He was a traitor...but did he do it for what he knew was right?...

**And there you go, the chapters of Betrayal has been rewritten. I have brought Cynder to life and saved her. And now i will continue the story of cynder. No more P.O.V's because you know now what everyone is going for. I will continue...next time...**


	4. Chapter 4: Offical betrayal

"Spyro wait. Why did you save us?" cynder said watching him. "Yes, why Spyro?" reuben added. Spyro didnt answer and continued on. They flew for another hour then reached the moutains. Spyro led them futher inland and then dived down to a type of ravhin then landed in front of a cave. "Ok head inside. Here, take Ryu. Ill be back with wood and some food." i said handing sleeping ryu to her. "And ill get some herbs for your wounds."

"Thank you so much Spyro..."cynder said walking into the cave. Reuben, Cynder and their son Ryu were now safe for now. Spyro went to get wood and food for them, knowing full well that he has betrayed his friends and the guardians. He was a traitor...but did he do it for what he knew was right?...About half an hour after Spyro brought Cynder and her family to saftey deep in the mountains, Spyro came back with a carrier. It was holding wood, two deer and some herbs. He dragged them over to the center of the cave and saw Cynder trying to help patch up Reuben. "Here, Use these. It will help heal faster." spyro said, handing oveer the herbs.

"Thank you...Spyro..." cynder thanked keeping him out of his sight and taking the herbs.

"Just treat it every fifteen minutes, heal should be fully healed tomarrow." spyro said. She nodded and started treating the wounds. Spyro then got up and walked to the entrance of the cave then layed down a couple feet away. Ryu then got up and followed, he sat down then nuzzled Spyro. He looked down at the hatchling who said, "Thank you, for saving my mom and dad. Can you promise me something?" ryu asked and looked at him.

"Sure, anything." spyro replied.

"Promise you will keep them safe please?" Spyro smiled and nuzzled him. "I promise." Ryu smiled then closed his eyes, and fell asleep next to him. Spyro sighed and layed his head down. Over in the back with Cynder as she finished up her mates wounds, he looked at Cynder who just stared at Ryu and Spyro. The two looked perfect together and she looked down closing her eyes on how life would be diffrent if she was with Spyro, but she knew all too well it would be the same fate. And her fate was sealed after she has killed Cyril. "Cynder?" reuben said. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "Huh?"

"Go talk to him. You knew him a lot better then I did and you need to talk it up." reuben said smiling. She nodded and walked to Spyro. SHe stopped then sat down next to him. It was silence for ten minutes until Cynder finally spoke up. "Spyro...You didnt have to save me ba-" "But I did. I wanted to." spyro said cutting her off.

"But Why, all I ask is why? I killed Cyril, he was Thomas mate, a friend and a guardian. You should have left me there to die..." cynder broke down in tears, hanging her head low.

"Ssh..stop crying." spyro nuzzled her. "You deserve to live. I complety understand you, you have been my friend for years. I saved you from the dark master and you helped me defeat him. Thats all I can ask of you."

"But still, I dont understand...why betray everyone for me and my family?" cynder asked wiping her tears and looking into his eyes. She could see he was trying to hold back tears. He nuzzled her warmly. "Just please be careful." She nodded and went back to Reuben and layed down. Over at Warfang in the temple, Thomas, Terrador and Volteer were discussing on how to deal with Spyro now that he has freed Cynder and Reuben, betraying everyone. "Thomas, I know you want to put an end to this but you are still elder! Revenge isnt going to bring back Cyril, he has our friend for years. You cant set your life on hunting down Cynder." terrador explained.

"I dont care! I will not stop until Cynder dies, and i'll kill her mate Reuben." thomas said being pissed.

"Thomas, you've gone mad. You are a elder, you cant do this." volteer spoke.

"Watch me. After I end their lives, im ending Cynder's blood line." thomas said grined. Terrador then stood up and belowed with his voice, "Enough! I understand why you are to kill Cynder and Reuben but killing a hatchling...You are sounding far worse then Malefor."

"Dont ever compare me to him! Im bringing justis to my mate!" with that thomas huffed flame out and walked out of the room. Terrador growled and Volteer gave him a paw on the shoulder in reasurence. He really wanted to know why Spyro did all this, betray his friends, his family, and the guardians to save her when she sommited a untolerable crime. If only Ignitus we're here, he would help sove this. Thomas walked down the hall of the tmple cursing himself for not killing Cynder in the city when he had the chance, but he calmed down after thinking of spyro. He was all too tired to think so he went to his room to sleep but stopped after Flame came from behind. "What is it Flame?" he asked.

"Im sorry but...may I lay down with you? At least for a little bit. Im usally in bed with Spyro but since hes no-" "Yes you can. Its alright, now come on." thomas smiled and lead him to his room. They entered, Flame layed in bed and Thomas curled next to him. "Thank you, I dont know what has gotten into Spyro."

"I dont know either, he was just as angery and wanted to kill Cynder like I did...but, he is probaly still hanging his past with her. I dont blame him." thomas said with a yawn.

"Please dont hurt him if you see him again, I know he helped save Cynder and the others, bu-" "Im not making any promise. If he is with her then I hunt to kill. good night." thomas said before shutting his eyes to sleep. Back in the great hall, Terrador and Volteer were going about there studies when Someone walked in. A light blue dragon, clothes with scrolls on the side. "I-Ignitus?" terrador said as he looked up at his old friend. Volteer looked up as well eyes widen, but before he could speak Ignitus spoke up. "Its good to see you two again. But i wish I could say the same thing to Cyril..." ignitus said looking down. Terrador and Volteer nodded remembering when they buried their friend. "What are you doing here Ignitus?" volteer asked.

"Im here speak of Spyro and Cynder. I know the reason Cynder killed Cyril, im not saying not kill her but she still is going to be punished." ignitus explained.

"Yes...I dont know why still. Why Cyril? Was it just of Thomas?" terrador asked.

"It was more then just Thomas im afraid...Cyril has been keeping secrets." Volteer and Terrador looked at each other with puzzled faces. "What secrets did Cyril keep from us?" volteer asked ever so curiosly. Ignitus shaked and his claws gripped at the ground, the two guardians knew all too well that when Ignitus got this angery, it was not going to end happily...


	5. Chapter 5: Ryu's training

**Ok one quick thing before anyone else make's assumptions...I am not changing Cynder! Please dont jusdge when you havent even read thee whole thing, im not turning around the original story and im still staying with the idea of cynder being the murderer but...for those who are really getting mad because I making Spyro protect her, just freaking wait please. You didn't see what was going on, so if you have hate mail, please P.M me. Enjoy the story, oh and to the author if you have any questions on how this story is going, please feel free to ask...**

Morning rose in the realm's but for Thomas, every day was filled with never ending hatred to kill Cynder and to avenge his mate's death. Thomas woke and left his room with Flame still asleep. He skipped breakfast and went out to the roof of the temple thinking on how he was to find her and Spyro. He just sat their for a long time, remembering when he had her. Remembering when he was about to end her life, he trembled in anger and roared a large wave of flame into the air. This was seen from miles away, but for the ice guardian Draco, he saw it only fifty feet away. Thomas turned to the sounds of flapping and saw his love. "Oh, hey." thomas said calming down.

"Thomas. You need to calm down ok? I dont want you to lose yourself." draco said nuzzling him.

"Don't tell me to be calm, I'll be calm once Cynder is rid of. "he said pulling away. Draco sighed and sat next to him. "You know Thomas, when I came to the position of guardian, I thought there would be peace and prosperity. But Im brought into a crime that seems that wont end...Thomas, aside from Cyril's death, why do you hate Cynder so much?" draco asked. Thomas fell silent and didn't speak. He turned away looking to the forest past the wall of Warfang, but his eyes looked to the mountains. Draco knew something was going through his head, but left it alone. "Ok, if you need me. Please ask..." draco said kissing him then leaves. Thomas now felt unstedy, not in anger anymore but more fear...Inside the temple, Draco came in but encountered Ember. "He's not talking?" she asked.

"Not a word..." draco replied.

"Hmm, well he'll get calm enough soon. You'll see, and the other guardians want to see you." ember said with a smile.

"Thank you Ember." he said walking away and to the great hall. He got there then was surprised to see Ignitus there. "Ignitus, wh-" "No time. I already told of what happened between Cyril, Thomas and Cynder. You need to hear this as well" ignitus said. Draco nodded and sat in his chair next to Terrador and Volteer. "So what is it you wish to tell me?" draco asked, knowing something was wrong with thomas and he was hiding something. All the guardians looked down in shame and Ignitus looked a little shamed and angry. Draco prepared for what was to come, then Ignitus finally spoke, "Thomas and Cyril, they..." ignitus voice trailed off. It was very hard for him to speak at the moment again. Back over with Spyro and the other's, he was fast asleep in his own cave hole he made from his earth power. He made a room for Cynder, Reuben and Ryu, but Ryu wasn't asleep. He was wide awake and could not fall. Ryu finally got up and left quietly out of the cave and went into the small valley by a stream. Ryu was a small dragon, but was strong yet he did not have the confidence of a dragon. His father trained him every day but still he felt weak, this time was diffrent and he had to do something, he knew Spyro couldn't protect his mom and dad forever. Ryu looked back to the cave entrance then took off in the air, further down the valley. Just before Ryu left, Spyro was up watching him. Spyro followed young Ryu until, minutes later they came to a stop by a rocky area with pillars around and multiple paths through the mountains. A trig snaped and Ryu jumped around, "Ah! S-Spyro? Why are you are?" ryu asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." spyro said and walked to him.

"Well I...I wanted to train here. But I see now I cant." he said walking past spyro. Spyro stopped him by the tail anf he looked back at him. "If you were going to train." ryu looked up at spyro. "Your not going to train alone." spyro finished.

"R-really? You would train me?" he asked. Spyro nodded and placed a paw on his shoulder then smiled. Ryu looked down then hugged him, Spyro was caught by surprise then hugged back. "Ok, now. Lets get started shall we?" Ryu nodded and backed a couple yards away. Spyro was happy to help Cynder's son. It was the least he could do, but Spyro was popped out of his thought bubble as he rolled away from a stream of fire. The training has begun. Ryu charged Spyro, aiming to knock his legs over, but Spyro jumped up and slapped Ryu in the back with his tail. "Your slow." Ryu recovered barely but missed a kick from his master. Spyro blew flame sparkles at his feet then it caused Ryu to fall. "Ryu, keep this in mind every time your in a fight." spyro said before putting up an ice wall to cover from ryu's fire.

"Whats that?" ryu asked and took flight. Spyro saw this and flew after him with great speed, "Always watch your opponent, before" spyro shot a bolt of electrity. "During" ryu dodged but saw spyro was coming at him fast and braced for impact. "and after their attack!" spyro headbutted ryu in the gut sending him flying into the stream. Ryu groaned in pain after he crawled out of the water and gasped for breath. "Sorry..." he apologized.

"No need. I was being too rough for our first training session." spyro said helping him up. Ryu smiled a bit but sat down. Spyro knew that this young dragon was something to be reckoned with. But how long could he train him before they are discovered by Thomas and the other's?...


	6. Chapter 6: Sparxs secret

It has been a week since Spyro started training young Ryu, and so far, Cynder and Reuben havnt noticed yet. Ryu was exceding in his Training with Spyro, improving on his breath and other abilitys. He was even taught how to control another element, Earth. Ryu learned quickly from this but still struggled very much. Ryu was flying as fast as he could through the path ways of earth walls that were coming from the walls. Spyro was on the attack an saw each of his defence movements. Ryu took a sharp left turn and dove into a cave, after that, Spyro stopped and looked all around to see where he would come up. Just then, multiple bright fire balls came from beneath and behind. Spyro dodged a couple then put a ice wall up just in time, but it shattered, sending Spyro head over heals. "Damn, he really is using the earth to his advantage" spyro thought.

"Above you." ryu said and caught spyro by surprise as he kicked his master to the ground. "Agh!" spyro yelled, being hit pretty good in the head. Spyro saw the rush to meet him, but he gained balance and dived into the earth, sending earth pillars to fly up around him. Ryu saw this coming and dodged easily, then he landed on the ground feeling the earth for spyro. He felt him and jumped up, breathing fire balls. Spyro came out of the ground in a spinning spiral of electricity and ice. Spyro was guarded by the fire and shot straight for Ryu, grabbing his tail with his paw and shocking him. The electricity sizzled the young dragons tail and he yelled in pain, trying to get away. Spyro let go of him and caught him before he fell. Spyro took Ryu down to the river and helped patched him up. "Sorry Ryu, guess I over did it again."

"I-Its ok master Spyro. I'll handle fine..." ryu said still in a lot of pain.

"No it's not. Your still young and what will I say if I hurt you and she find's out? Then I'll be in trouble." spyro said.

"I know it's- Ah!"

"Sorry." spyro apologized then finished wrapping up his leg. "There you go. Try not to walk on that too much, and I've trained a lot of dragons but you are the exception. You do well with your earth, and in such a short time too." spyro finished with a smile. Ryu smiled back and stood up carefully, stretching a bit when he noticed a yellow glow in the distance. Spyro noticed his stare then looked to that direction. "What is it Ryu?" spyro said, knowing his brother sparxs followed us.

"I saw something glowing."

"There...nothing there. I must have hit your head too hard."

"Hehe, yeah. Guess so." ryu said then took off flying back to the cave. Spyro stayed behind and took a drink from the water, keeping an eye on Sparxs in the distance. He saw him fly off over a cliff side to Ryu. As soon Spyro knew he was out of sight, he took off after him. After a couple minutes, Spyro was too late. Sparxs followed Ryu to the cave. Spyro approached quietly then stopped when Sparxs ran into him. "AH! S-Spyro!" sparxs yelled and spyro held onto him.

"What are you doing here Sparxs?" spyro asked.

"Same question I should ask you buddy? Why are you here and HELPING them!? Cynder murdered Cyril. He was your teacher and sh-" spyro stopped him, covering his mouth.

"Sparxs...I have my reasons. But Im asking you this. As a brother...please do not say anything. Please.." sparo begged, knowing his loud mouth brother.

"And what will happen to me if I do tell?" sparxs said, knowing their relationship as brother's will be destroyed. Spyro let him go and looked down, then over the valley. "Then were over Sparxs. Were not brothers anymore, if we cant even keep a certain level of trust like this...Everything we've done together, gone. Sparxs, your the only brother I have and I dont want to lose you. But if your going to do this...ok. Fine." spyro finished.

"N-no...please Spyro. Dont do this man..." sparxs started to cry. "Im not going to be a traitor or..a, a criminal. But why are you doing this for Cynder?..." sparxs chocked on his tears. Spyro looked back at him. "Because she is my friend, and im not going to turn my back on friends." spyro finished. Sparxs knew all too well how stubborn Spyro can be when it comes to protecting his friends and helping people. This wall was one Sparxs was never going to get pass. "Ok...I'll, I'll keep it a secret. Just at least come back to Warfang and give them a slip." Spyro nodded and flew down to the cave, leaving Sparxs nearly heart broken. He almost lost his only brother, and he felt more of a traitor. Inside the cave, Ryu fell asleep, Cynder and Rueben still didn't suspect his injury. Spyro walked in.

"Hey Spyro. You ok?" cynder asked.

"Yeah, im fine. But I'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving? Where?" rueben asked as well.

"Im going back to Wafang and see what is going on over there. And hopfully, I'll give them a slip." spyro answered

"But what will happen when you get there? Wont they capture you?" cynder said standing up.

"That wont happen. I wont allow it, I'll be back tonight ok? Stay in here." The two nodded and Spyro smiled then left the cave. Sparxs flew to him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go." spyro replied and took off into the air with sparxs, on there way back to warfang. What will happen to Spyro once he get's back to Wafang? He was already deemed a traitor, but how dose that go with the guardians and Thomas? Spyro hoped for the best in order to help protect Cynder and her family. How long do you think Sparxs can keep his mouth shut or how long before he is caught? And with Ryu, he hasd been training with Spyro for awhile, but how will that help when the time come to fight? The truth is only hidden behind time, but how much time is left before hell breaks loose?...


	7. Chapter 7: Draco

**Hey guy, listen im sorry I couldn't post anything lately. I've been busy plus I couldn't get any way on writing. But Ill get it done and plus new info. I'm going to see if I can publish "New Life After", i already have ideas for the book cover and all. I just need some time to make it, then if it gets published it will get in stores and most stores will be sold out of books. Lol, anyway some of you may have comments on the last chapter, but just save it will ya? Dont judge until you see more. Anyway, here you go.**

Spyro and Sparxs had just left the cave where Cynder, Ryu and Rueben behind to try and mix things up with the guardians and Thomas. Sparxs followed Spyro from a distance, seeing how much his own brother would go to protect Cynder. Spyro saw him and slowed down. "Sparxs, you ok?" spyro asked knowingly he wasn't going to get an answer, but turned opposite.

"Why would I be? Im basically disowned by my one brother. I never been more ok in my life, thanks for asking."

"Hey listen...I never meant what I said back there. I would never do such a thing." spyro apologized.

"Uh huh. You been with me for years and-" "And that's it, we have been together for so many years... I would do anything to keep you safe. Im never going to turn my back on you, no matter what." spyro said

"B-but...Spyro, I still dont understand..." Spyro then stopped and looked at him with a warming smile that he always gave him when Sparxs felt down and everyone else. Sparxs teared up and hugged Spyro's snout, holding on tightly. Spyro just held him close. "Sparxs, come on. Lets go, we have a ways to go."

"Right." replied sparxs before the two took off to Warfang again. But someone over at the dragon temple was getting more unpatient with each passing day. Thomas left the great hall more furious then ever after hearing that he is forbidden to leave the city until further notice. He walked down the halls of the temple then down into the lower and darker levels of the temple that had been built for only sole purposes. But Thomas has some use's for it, he personally asked Sparxs to follow Spyro when he helped Cynder and the other's escape from execution. He asked Sparxs to follow, then come back with Spyro, if he could but mainly to tell of their location. So far no word as come back so Thomas is making preparations, but stopped when he turned to see Ember and Flame. "What are you two doing down here?" thomas asked.

"Well Thomas, I wanted to know what will happen to Spyro when...or if he comes back." flame said.

"Yeah, and yes Spyro helped Cynder and them escape but, your not going to hurt him are you?" ember asked.. Thomas didn't say anything and looked away. After a minute or so he spoke, "Im not for three reasons. One he is my nephew, I would never hurt any of my family. Two is because he is a purple dragon. If I was left with the choice to fight and kill him, then it will be a long time before another is born. And third, if I did fight him, The odds would be against me, him having four elements plus his special abilities and all." thomas explained.

"O-ok, He is my mate after all. I dont want anything to happen to him..." flame said before turning and heading upstairs.

"Oh and Thomas, Draco is asking for you." ember said then followed flame. Thomas just looked down and was so full of thought and confusion and hate but has no idea what to do with it. Almost an hour later, the guardians were chatting until they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." terrador said. After that, a mole guard walked in. "Good evening master guardians" bowed the mole.

"To you as well, now what is it you wish to tell us?" draco asked.

"Spyro has returned and asked permission to enter the temple." he finished. The guardians looked at each other with wide eyes then terrador looked back to the mole, "Ok, let him in and tell him to come to us." The mole bowed then left the room.

"Volteer..How should we proceed with the news to Thomas?" asked draco.

"I am uncertain at the moment, but we will have to wait for that. Spyro is our priority." volteer said. Just outside the temple at the bottom of the stairs was Spyro with Sparxs. Spyro was then approached by some mole guards who watched him, knowing that he has become a traitor. "Not muched changed aroun d here since you left, I dont really like it." sparxs said yawning.

"Hmp, well it could use some redo's here and there but it's all fine to me."

"Yeah sure. But hey, you still with...ech, flame?" sparxs asked disgusted. Spyro blushed but he hid it well. "Yes I am, but I dont really want to talk about it..." spyro said looking away. All was quiet for awhile until the mole from earlier signaled Spyro to follow him. He did so, but through the whole walk he was watch and guarded. Other dragons in the temple watched as Spyro went by, some actually drew back in fear because they thought that the one purple dragon who had saved everyone joined up with the ex-terror of the skies. Spyro walked on and then stopped at the great hall. "Hey buddy, want me to tell everyone else your here?" sparxs asked.

"No, they will learn soon enough." sparxs nodded and left. Soon after, Spyro then entered the great hall to have the guardians staring at him. "It's good to see you again Spyro." terrador greeted.

"Same to all of you..." spyro said sitting up straight. "So, what are my consequences going to be?"

"Oh no Spyro, there wont be any for you. We know you to well for that, except for Draco. We know you wouldn't become a traitor unless it was for reason. Spyro, what we do want to know i- "Im sorry, i will not say anything master terrador." spyro said cutting terrador off.

"Now Spyro, don't be selfish and try to hide the her. she is a monster.' draco said sternly. Spyro immediately stood, turned to face him and glared heart piercing daggers at him.

"Now now Spyro, dont do anything you will regret. He doesnt mean it." volteer said trying to calm him down.

"I stand by my own thoughts and opinions, you cant hurt me for that." draco said in defense. Spyro sighed irritably then sat back down before terrador spoke again. "Spyro, I know you mean well, but you have to tell us where she is. She cannot walk free, i know its hard but..." terrador stopped as spyro looked away not saying anything. Terrador then looked to Volteer and he took the idea. Volteer left the room. Draco stared at Spyro for a good while before speaking, "Spyro, I may not know about you or how much of your personal past with the guardians or Cynder but...Everyone, the guardians, Warfang and the reams come first. A murderer and evil dragoness like Cynder dose not belong in this world..."

"Draco! That is enough. Spyro, you may go to your old room, but if you see Thomas...dont say anything. understood?" terrador said.

"I understand..." spyro said before leaving but stopped to have another look at draco then he left. Draco was defiantly on Thomas's side, aside from being his mate and after hearing Ignitus telling the rest of the guardians about why Cynder killed cyril, but Draco was someone else. But he has been hidding a secret, not even Thomas knows, an even greater vengeance then Thomas, but what was it...


End file.
